A Date With Mommy
by Arcadia81
Summary: Clark teaches his his young son the world of dating by practicing on Diana.


A Date with Mommy

"Daddy, what am I supposed to do on a date?"

Clark and his eight-year-old son, Kairos, walked up a grassy hill to their home. Clark carried the fishing poles while Kairos carried his father's tackle box. Father and son were spending the day together and they used some of that time fishing. It was something Clark and his Earth father, Jonathan Kent did together. However, Clark and Kairos never kept what they caught. They always tossed it back into the lake. Fishing was a good time for father and son to bond while Diana spent her day at the Themyscira Embassy in New York visiting her sisters. Their daughter, five-year-old Lyta, was on Themyscira spending time with her grandmother and her many aunts.

Clark was humorously bemused at his son's question. Kairos had a crush on a girl already? He was always so serious, focusing on education and perfecting the use of his powers. "Who's the girl?"

"My classmate, Minka, likes me likes me and wants me to be her boyfriend but I only _like_ her."

Clark chuckled. "She likes you likes you? Wow. I didn't know kids still talk like that. If you don't want to be her boyfriend, why don't you tell her?"

"I did and she's okay with that but I started wondering what will happen when I do find a girl I really like and want to go on a date with her."

That was his son, Kairos—always thinking ahead. "Well, you're too young to go on a date," Clark told his son. "You're only eight years old but I think you're old enough to get practice on how to ask a lady out and more importantly, how to treat her on a date. That way when you are ready to date, you are prepared."

That made senses to Kairos. Only one thing bothered him. "How will I get practice?"

"Why don't you practice on your Mommy?" Clark suggested.

Kairos frowned. "I can't date my Mommy."

Clark chuckled. "It's only practice, Kairos. Before you date a girl, you have to know how to treat a woman right and you start with the first woman you know: Mommy."

With that explanation, that made sense to Kairos. "Okay. How do we do that?"

"First, you think of a place you will like to take your date. Tonight we'll try dinner."

"McDonald's?" Kairos suggested.

Father and son entered the shed near the house. Clark placed the poles against the wall and Kairos placed the tackle box on the floor. As Clark removed his fishing vest, he told his son, "No. Never take a girl to McDonald's on a first date. That's a quick way to avoid getting a second date. It doesn't have to be an expensive or fancy restaurant but make sure dinner doesn't include a Happy Meal." Clark took Kairos' vest and hung it next to his. "We'll take Mommy to Tristan's. It's not cheap but it's not expensive. I'll coach you on what you have to say and you'll call the restaurant and make the reservations."

"Reservations?" Kairos followed his Dad out of the shed. "You have to make an appointment to eat?"

Clark didn't think the average eight-year-old knew what reservations meant but Kairos had Kryptonian and Amazonian blood in him. He was the smartest child in his class. So smart in fact he was already skipping grades. He could be in high school with his intellect but his parents didn't want Kairos to get too far ahead and not have friends close to him in age.

Once inside the house, Clark searched for Tristan's number on his laptop. He practiced with Kairos on what he should say and then handed the phone to him so Kairos could dial and make the reservation.

The call was answered on its second ring.

"Hi. My name is Kairos Kent and I would like to make a reservation for dinner for my Mommy, my Daddy and me."

The maître d on the other end paused. If he didn't know any better, a child was on the phone making a reservation for dinner. "Uh…you are?"

"Yes. I would like to make a reservation, please."

"Um, why can't your Mommy or Daddy make the reservation, young man?"

"Daddy is teaching me how to ask a lady out on a date. We're gonna practice on Mommy. He said I have to make the reservations."

The maître d understood. He thought it was cute. He might try that with his son. "Ah, I see. So, your Daddy or Mommy will be paying for dinner?"

"My Daddy will 'cause I only have twenty dollars saved in my piggy bank."

The maître d chuckled. "I see. Well, we can accompany you, sir. Would you like to come at 6pm or 8pm?"

Kairos thought about it for a moment before reaching a decision. "I have to be in bed by nine so we can come at six."

"Very well. We will be expecting a party of three in the name of Kairos Kent at six."

"Yes, that's right."

"We'll see you then."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Kairos pressed the 'End' button on his father's cell phone. He let out a heavy breath. "I wasn't sure I would do it right. I think he was surprised I was making the reservations."

Clark chuckled, "Well, it's not common for a child to make reservations at a restaurant. With that out of the way, we can call Mommy."

Kairos scrolled through is father's contact list in search of Diana's name. "Daddy, what if Mommy says no? What about the reservations? Shouldn't I make them after I call Mommy?"

"First of all, your mother will not say no and if she did, you can always cancel the reservations. It's best to make the plans for the date first. You don't want to tell your date you have plans to dinner only to call back and say you don't."

Kairos understood that logic. "My date wouldn't like that, would she?"

"No. Now after you make plans, call your date. No texting. That is being lazy. You don't dawdle with the conversation. Make it light and comfortable. Even ask how she is doing. When you are ready, ask, 'Would you like to have dinner with me?'"

Because of his sharp eidetic memory like his father, Kairos didn't need to write down what his father was telling him. "Okay. I got it." Kairos found Diana's name in his father's cellphone and pressed the call button.

Diana picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello, Kal."

"No, Mommy, it's me, Kairos."

"Oh, hi, sweetie. Are you having fun with Daddy?"

"Yes, I am. How is your day, Mommy?"

"Oh," Diana sounded surprised. Kairos never asked that. "My day has been going well so far. I've spent most of the day catching up with my sisters at the Embassy and helping them with projects they have scheduled. Next time I visit them, I will bring you and Lyta."

"I've been thinking about you today, Mommy, and I'm sorry this is last minute but I want to take you on a date. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

There was a paused, then a light laugh from Diana. "Oh, I would love to, Kairos."

"Daddy has to come, too, since he's driving and I don't know how to drive a car yet." He pouted, "I don't know how to fly yet, either."

Diana laughed over the phone. Kairos has been trying to fly since he was five. So far, he could jump well but not fly. "One thing at a time, Kairos. Dinner with my two favorite men. I couldn't ask for more."

"The time," Clark whispered to Kairos.

"Oh, yeah. I made reservations at Tristan's restaurant. We're supposed to be there at six."

"I'll leave right now so I can freshen up."

Hearing the conversation, Clark signaled to Kairos to wrap it up.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye, Mommy." Kairos pressed the 'End' button. He smiled at the thumbs up approval his father was giving him. "Mommy will be home in time."

"That gives us enough time to pick out your clothes and take a shower."

"But I took one this morning," Kairos whined.

"Yes, but you've been out all day running around playing and fishing with me. You don't want to go on a date smelly." Clark picked up his son and carried him upstairs. "And since you are going on a practice date, I'll even let your borrow some of my cologne."

Kairos leaned on his father. "Getting ready for a date is a lot of work."

* * *

><p>When Diana arrived home, she took a shower in preparation for her dinner date with Kairos. As she dried herself off, she wondered how this date came about. She thought it was so adorable her son called her and asked her out on a date. She knew her husband was the mastermind behind it all. She would have to thank him later.<p>

Diana stepped out of her bathroom wearing a dressing gown. She saw her husband tying his red tie in front of the mirror. He looked so good in his charcoal suit and white shirt. Nothing would give her more pleasure than undressing and having her way with him, but she had plans so Diana had to hold back. That was the only problem Diana could think of life after a child. She and Clark had to hold off being intimate where before they had children it was anytime, anyplace. Oh, well. Having a child was worth the sacrifice and if she couldn't have Clark now, she could certainly tease him until then.

Diana crossed the soft, plush carpet to Clark and wrapped her arms around him.

"You look sexy."

"Sorry, Ma'am. This is very inappropriate." Clark took Diana's hand off him. "I'm the chauffer. Mr. Kairos Kent would be very disappointed if his date hits on the chauffer and ignore him."

Diana stepped back. It was like that. She'll play Clark's game….for now. "Very well, but after I put Kairos to bed, I want his chauffer to put me to bed."

Clark cleared his throat. When Diana got that husky tone in her voice, it made him nervous. He never knew what she would do. "How…um, do you expect me to do that?"

Diana loosened her dressing gown and took Clark's right hand. "Well, I thought you would undress me and touch me," she placed his hand on her neck, "here," she moved down to a breast, "pay a lot of attention here with your fingers and lips." She moved lower over her stomach. Clark pulled his hand away before they reached her legs.

"I….. I think I'm going to check on your date. Stay here. He will pick you up at your door."

"All right." Diana opened her dressing gown and let it dropped to the floor.

"Oh, Rao." Clark felt his body heating up. His eyes turned a light shade of red. Clark bit his lips. His wife was so cruel at times. He wanted to stay. He really did but if he did, they would be late for dinner. Clark turned away, nearly sprinting from the room before he changed his mind.

Clark knocked on Kairos' door before entering the room, "Kairos, how's it going?"

Kairos was dressed in black shoes, a light blue shirt and navy suit minus his midnight blue tie which was in his hand. "Daddy, how do I put this tie on?"

"Kairos," Clark knelt before his son. The scent of Clark's cologne wafted around the room. Kairos smelled as if he took a bath in it. "How much cologne did you put on?"

"All over," Kairos answered.

Clark glanced at his cologne on Kairos' nightstand. His cologne was half full when he gave it to his son. Now it was almost gone. "Kairos, I told you to put a dab of it on your face."

"When Minka's Mommy and Daddy had a date night, Minka's Mommy put perfume all over her body. She said her Mommy wanted to smell good for Daddy 'cause they do nightly inspections over their bodies. I don't know what that means but I thought if Mommy did an inspection over my body I should be prepared." Kairos looked up at his father. "Daddy, do I have to do a nightly inspection over Mommy's body?"

"No!" Clark's face turned red and Kairos nearly jumped at his father's voice. "Uh, no," Clark said a little calmer. "No, you don't do that."

"Do you do nightly inspections over Mommy's body?" Kairos innocently asked his father.

"Uh, well," Clark stammered. This was so uncomfortable. "No, we don't. Mommy and I don't, uh, need to inspect our bodies. We, uh, know what's there and, um, know there is no need to inspect our bodies."

Clark stared at his son, hoping he didn't ask anymore questions. Kairos was always an inquisitive child, asking one question after the other. "Okay, Daddy."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now before we meet Mommy, why don't I give you another bath so we can wash off some of my cologne."

"Why?"

Clark unbuttoned Kairos shirt and neatly laid it on the bed. "One of the rules of dating is that you never put on too much cologne. You don't want to knock your date out with it." He helped Kairos out of his pants. "Sometimes it can be too strong, distracting and a turn off for your date. Now back to the bath."

Kairos sighed as he stepped out of his pants. "Dating is a lot of work."

Clark chuckled. "You think this is hard, wait until you are _in_ a relationship and married."

* * *

><p>Diana sat on the edge of her bed patiently waiting for her date. Dressed in a red sheath dress, silver shoes that matched her bracelets, Diana was nearly giddy with excitement. Her son was taking her out. This was so adorable. And her husband acting as chauffer….he will get a special thank you later.<p>

A soft knock tapped her door. Diana went to the door and opened it. First, she saw Clark smiling at her. Looking down, she saw Kairos standing in front of his Daddy with a single red rose in his hand. Diana's heart melted at the sight.

Kairos held the rose to Diana, "Hi, Mommy. You look beautiful. I got this for you."

Diana bent to take the flower and kiss Kairos' cheek. "Thank you. This is beautiful and you smell so good."

"Daddy let me borrow his cologne," Kairos said proudly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

Kairos stood by his mother's side as he walked with her down the stairs. He opened the door for Diana when leaving the house while Clark locked up. Kairos held Diana's hand as he walked her to the family car. He pressed the unlock button on the car key and opened the door for Diana.

"Why, thank you, Kairos." Diana gave her son another kiss on his cheek.

Kairos gave the keys to his father and climbed in the seat behind his Mommy.

"Why don't I get a kiss for opening the door for you?" Clark asked once he got in the car.

"You're the chauffer," Diana remarked back. "You don't get kisses."

Clark drove his family to Tristan's restaurant. After Clark parked the car, Kairos got out and opened Diana's door for her. He held his mother's hand as they entered the restaurant. They went to the maître d' station.

"Hi, I'm Kairos Kent. I called earlier for reservations for dinner with my Mommy and Daddy."

The maître d's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, you're the young man who called earlier. Yes, your table is ready, sir." The maître d' signaled a waitress. "Elise will show you to your table."

"Follow me," the perky young woman told the family.

Their round clothed table was by the window. Tiny candles in short glasses were lit and expensive dinnerware was neatly placed on the table set for three. Kairos pulled out Diana's seat and gently pushed her to the table. He took his seat next to her, leaving Clark to sit between Kairos and the window. It wasn't a bad arrangement for he sat across from Diana and had a lovely view of his wife. Elise passed out the menus and left.

Diana opened the menu booklet. When she saw the prices, she was little concerned. "Kairos, you're not using the money in your piggy bank to pay for this, are you?"

"No, Mommy. Daddy is paying for dinner."

"Ah, I see." Diana sent Clark a smoldering gaze. She slipped off her right shoe and slipped her foot up Clark's leg. She stifled a laugh seeing Clark shift in his seat.

Elise returned five minutes later to take the others. While waiting for dinner, Kairos asked his mother, "Mommy, how was work at the Embassy?"

"It went well. Mara is handling her duties nicely. Your Aunt Donna stopped by from the Titan Tower. She's doing well and will be visiting for a few days next week."

"I like when Aunt Donna visit," Kairos said brightly. "Aunt Donna told me you and Daddy like it when she visits, too. She said you and Daddy like to play games together when she takes me and Lyta out."

Clark choked on his water. "Sorry," Clark apologized. "Water went down the wrong pipe."

Kairos asked innocently, "Why can't Lyta and I play games with you and Daddy?"

"Oh," Diana flushed. She was going to kill her sister. She never ceased in finding ways to embarrass her. "Nothing you would be interested in. Daddy and I spar."

Only spar? He knew his mother was Wonder Woman and she trained in her special room at home and on her home island, Themyscira. His Uncle Bruce taught him some skills but he thought his Mommy and Daddy did more than spar. "Spar? That's it? Aunt Donna said you and Daddy play BGI, OGI and SGI games. She said she's amazed you and Daddy still play a lot of those games now Lyta and I are here."

Clark once again chose the wrong moment to resume drinking his water. Instead of going down his throat, Clark spat out the water, showering the couple at the table next to them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Clark repeated to the couple.

Kairos looked at his father annoyed. He knew Daddy sometimes pretended to be a klutz in public but he didn't think his Daddy would do it tonight. "Daddy, why can't you drink your water?"

"I'm sorry, son," Clark apologized. "I was caught off guard with the questions."

"Why? What's BGI, OGI and SGI?"

Diana knew if she try to divert Kairos from the questions, he will become even more curious. It was best to be honest. "BGI is Bedroom Gymnastics included. OGI is Outdoor Gymnastics and SGI is Space Gymnastics."

Kairos looked from his mother to his father and back to his mother again. "You do gym stunts in the bedroom? How come you and Daddy can jump on the bed but Lyta and I can't on ours?"

Diana vowed to make Donna pay for this. "Well, Kairos, your father and I have more control over our strength and our bed is sturdier than yours and Lyta's."

"So, you never broke the bed?"

Clark looked out the window, finding interest in the people in the parking lot and leaving Diana to answer. Diana decided Clark will pay, too. "It broke a couple of times. Your father can be an aggressive competitor in our gymnastic games but he always fixes the bed if it breaks."

"Oh, can I have a stronger bed like you so I can practice gymnastics on it?"

"No, dear. You are still in training. It's best you continue to practice in the training room."

Kairos accepted that. He wasn't as strong as his parents and he didn't have control over his powers like his parents. So, he understood he have to wait. "Okay. I'm hungry. I hope the waitress comes back soon."

"So, do I," Diana said.

Dinner carried on very smoothly after that. Dinner arrived and Kairos and Diana spent most of the time talking. Kairos talked of spending the day with his father, playing games, fishing, even making a trip to the Fortress to feed and play with the animals.

Kairos didn't hog the conversation. Clark watched his son interact with his mother. He asked his mother questions. He listened to her when she spoke, giving her his attention. Clark watched his son and wife interact with a warm heart. He chuckled at his son eating his food carefully, making sure he didn't spill any food on his clothes. He stared lovingly at his wife, watching her beautiful face light up at Kairos' joke. He stared at his son, seeing both his and his wife features in him. He couldn't be happier.

Ten years ago, Clark never thought it was possible. He never thought he would be happy again with a wife and a child of his own. He never thought he would have children but Diana gave him that great gift twice. He was sure there would be others.

After Clark paid for dinner, the Kent family left the restaurant. Kairos opened the door for Diana again at the car and when entering the house.

"Did you have a good time?" Kairos asked his mother.

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you." Diana kissed Kairos' cheek again. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Your father and I will be there tuck you in."

"Okay."

Kairos bounced up the stairs. Diana turned to Clark as he slipped off his tie and jacket. "Are you still on duty, Mr. Chauffeur?"

Clark placed his jacket over his arm. "I am officially off duty."

"Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"I can't take the credit. Kairos was the one to keep you company. I sat back and watch."

"True, but I know it was your idea you do this. You wanted to show Kairos how to treat a lady when he goes on a date."

"You're right." Clark settled in a chair. "That was the plan."

Diana stood behind the chair Clark sat in. "I have to confess," she loosen the top three buttons of his shirt and slipped a hand inside, "I am very turned on now. As soon as we tuck Kairos in, I want us to go back to our bedroom where I," Diana whispered the salacious details in his ear.

Clark jumped to his feet. "I think Kairos is ready for bed now."

The End


End file.
